Louise Fletcher
Louise Fletcher is an American actress best known for winning the 1975 Academy Award for Best Actress as the loathed Nurse Mildred Ratched in One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest; in later years, she would be known to television audiences as Bajoran spiritual leader Kai Winn Adami in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Fletcher was born July 22, 1934 in Birmingham, Alabama. Both her parents were deaf, and as a result, she learned sign language at a very early age. Her aunt, who taught her how to speak, also introduced her to the art of acting. Fletcher attended the University of North Carolina Chapel Hill, where in 1956 she acted in the Institute of Outdoor Drama. After graduation, she travelled to Los Angeles, working as a receptionist by day, and taking acting classes at night. By the end of 1958, she was working regularly in television and film, and continued to do so for several years. However, after her marriage to producer Jerry Bick and motherhood, she went on a long hiatus to raise her family. In the mid 1970s, Fletcher returned to the silver screen, cast by legendary director Milos Forman as Nurse Ratched in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. Not only did she win for Best Actress, but the film also won Best Picture, as well as three other Oscars. Her portrayal of a cruel, sadistic nurse in a 1950's mental ward, stifling patients' individuality (as well as their recovery), was ranked the fifth greatest screen villain by the American Film Institute. She played the role perfectly opposite Jack Nicholson, coldly manipulating his world with a half-smile, half-sneer, enraging the mental ward patients as well as the audience. In 1993, she accepted the role of Vedek Winn Adami in the first season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Her portrayal of the inflexible, wry character gave it the condescending edge the part required. After two seasons, her character advanced to the status of Kai, which made her an even more integral part of the DS9 saga. Her recurring character on the series continued until the series finale in 1999. Fletcher has starred in dozens of feature films; she also has made dozens of television guest appearances in her illustrious career. Fletcher divorced her spouse in 1978 after 18 years of marriage; they have two grown sons. Episode List: *Season 1 **Vedek Winn Adami, In the Hands of the Prophets, 1993-06-20 *Season 2 **Vedek Winn Adami, The Circle, 1993-10-03 **Vedek Winn Adami, The Siege, 1993-10-10 **Vedek Winn Adami, The Collaborator, 1994-05-22 *Season 3 **Kai Winn Adami, Life Support, 1995-01-30 **Kai Winn Adami, Shakaar, 1995-05-22 *Season 5 **Kai Winn Adami, Rapture, 1996-12-30 **Kai Winn Adami, In the Cards, 1997-06-09 *Season 6 **Kai Winn Adami, The Reckoning, 1998-04-29 *Season 7 **Kai Winn Adami, Til Death Do Us Part, 1999-04-14 **Kai Winn Adami, Strange Bedfellows, 1999-04-21 **Kai Winn Adami, The Changing Face of Evil, 1999-04-28 **Kai Winn Adami, When It Rains..., 1999-05-05 **Kai Winn Adami, What You Leave Behind, 1999-06-02 (series finale) *Louise Fletcher at the Internet Movie Database de:Louise Fletcher